


El invitado no deseado

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, First War with Voldemort, Minor Character Death, Romance, Spanish, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Como un invitado no deseado, el miedo se había instalado en sus vidas.” Cinco instancias en la vida de Molly Weasley durante y después de la primera guerra contra Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR

  
_Miedo_

 

Como un invitado no deseado, el miedo se había instalado en sus vidas; en sus casas, en sus cuerpos, vivía en sus corazones y habitaba sus pesadillas.

El miedo acompañaba a Molly desde que abría los ojos por la mañana y permanecía con ella mientras preparaba el desayuno, vestía a los niños y despedía a Arthur con un beso en la mejilla. El miedo estrangulaba su voz cuando le cantaba canciones de cuna a Ronnie, le hacía temblar el pulso mientras remendaba la ropa de los mellizos, le oprimía el pecho cuando le escuchaba a Percy decir que un día trabajaría en el Ministerio como su papá. El miedo ocupaba su mente mientras vendaba los cortes y arañazos en los brazos de Charlie o al escuchar a Bill recitar la tabla del nueve, se mezclaba con los guisos que cocinaba, enturbiaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y hacía que cada tictac del reloj retumbara en su pecho.

Ella, que alguna vez no le había tenido miedo a nada, ahora vivía en un constante sobresalto. Ella, que alguna vez se había trepado a lo más alto de los árboles, había cruzado a nado el río por la parte más ancha; ella, cuyas carcajadas habían llegado al cielo cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse, ahora tenía miedo de salir de su casa, de moverse, de hacer el menor ruido que pudiera atraer la atención sobre ella.

El miedo controlaba todos sus movimientos, seguía cada uno de sus pasos, era con la vara del miedo con la cual medía cada una de sus palabras y de sus gestos. Era una presencia constante, un fantasma que se había convertido en su sombra y su reflejo.

Antes ella no había sido así. Incluso con la sombra de la guerra mancillando sus últimos recuerdos escolares, incluso sabiendo que la valentía de sus hermanos mayores los arrastraba siempre a la línea de fuego, aun cuando las convicciones de Arthur lo marcaban como blanco del enemigo, ella no se había dejado paralizar por el miedo. Nunca había dejado que una situación de peligro le hiciera perder la cabeza, nunca se había privado de reírse por más que la guerra y el horror impregnasen su vida cotidiana. Nunca había dejado que el miedo la dominase.

Ahora todo era diferente. Sus horas de sueños estaban plagadas por pesadillas; sus horas de vigilia, por la preocupación y el miedo. Si perdía de vista a alguno de los niños por sólo un momento ya se sentía presa del pánico. Si escuchaba ruidos por la noche se convencía de que los Mortífagos habían entrado en la casa. No podía atravesar los pasillos a oscuras sin temer lo que pudiera esconderse entre las sombras, no podía abrir el correo sin que le temblaran las manos; el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho cada vez que llegaba el diario.

Ella sabía que el cambio operado en ella no se debía a la guerra, no se debía a los asesinatos que llenaban las páginas del _Profeta_ , no se debía a las misteriosas desapariciones que se producían todos los días. Ella sabía que su pánico constante se debía a las manos diminutas que tiraban de su delantal para llamar su atención, se debía a las voces agudas y cantarinas que la llamaban a cada rato, a los ojos brillantes y confiados que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Alguna vez ella había sido impulsiva y temeraria. Ya no podía permitirse ese lujo. Seis pequeñas y monumentales vidas dependían de ella ahora, seis vidas que podían extinguirse como la llama de una vela si ella no estaba allí para evitarlo. Todas sus preocupaciones, todos sus temores se veían ahora multiplicados por seis. Seis pedazos de su alma, seis trozos de su corazón. Ella no quería pensar en que algo malo pudiera sucederles (pero todo el tiempo imágenes de horrores inenarrables aparecían en su mente, todas las noches sufría pesadillas donde veía la vida apagarse en sus ojos), ella no quería imaginar qué sería de sus niños si algo les sucedía a ella o a Arthur (pero no podía dejar de pensarlo ni un solo instante).

Las agujas del reloj se movían inexorablemente y su corazón parecía latir más aprisa a medida que pasaban los segundos. Los niños que constituían su alegría y su desvelo se hallaban todos dormidos en sus camas, sintiéndose seguros en la calidez del cariño de mamá. Pero mamá no tenía paz y sus ojos estaban fijos en la esfera del reloj; sus oídos, atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiera provenir de la puerta trasera o de los cuartos de los niños.

Cuando Arthur llegó por fin, pasada la medianoche, ella no corrió a arrojarse en sus brazos, no se deshizo en lágrimas. En cambio se levantó de su asiento de inmediato para calentarle un plato de sopa, los utensilios de cocina siguiéndola mientras caminaba.

Algo debió reflejarse en su rostro, sin embargo, un poco del terror que la había acompañado durante todo el día debió haber ensombrecido sus ojos, porque sintió los brazos de Arthur rodearle la cintura y su cálido aliento en el cuello.

\- Lo siento, Molly. Quise venir más temprano, pero...

Ella lo calló con un beso. Él estaba allí ahora, lo demás no importaba.

Mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra sí, mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho y sentía sus dedos acariciarle los cabellos, Molly sintió cómo las cadenas que ataban sus miembros se soltaban una a una, sintió cómo las piedras que doblegaban su alma se desvanecían. Dejó que la paz y la calidez que no había sentido en todo el día invadieran su cuerpo, respirando al compás de los latidos de Arthur. Por un momento se sintió segura en sus brazos, reconfortada con su cariño.

Sabía, sin embargo, que su descanso pronto acabaría y volvería a sentirse paralizada, que volvería a vivir en una pesadilla constante, temiendo lo que el próximo aliento podía traerle.

El miedo.

 


	2. Orgullo

_Orgullo_

 

Pocos podrían imaginar en años venideros que la cicatriz que cortaba la mejilla izquierda de Ojo-Loco Moody había sido producida con el anillo de casamiento de Molly Weasley cuando ella le golpeó con el revés de la mano con tanta fuerza como fue capaz.

\- Hicieron falta nada menos que cinco Mortífagos para vencerlos, Molly. Deberías sentirte orgullosa: murieron como héroes.

Arthur tuvo que llevársela de allí a la rastra antes que Molly pudiera continuar su ataque con la varita. _Es un Auror, Molly, no puedes empezar a echarle maldiciones así como así._

Al funeral asistió una multitud. Fabian y Gideon Prewett habían sido dos jóvenes alegres y brillantes, cuyo coraje y gran corazón hacían que siempre estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar y proteger a otros. Eran muchos los que se sentían en deuda con ellos y muchos también quienes los habían apreciado y admirado. El día fue para ella una hilera interminable de magos y brujas que querían estrechar la mano de la única sobreviviente del clan Prewett. Muchos de ellos le ofrecieron huecas palabras de consuelo que no podían mitigar el dolor que le destrozaba el alma, muchos más aún hablaron de los logros de sus hermanos y de lo orgullosa que debía sentirse de ellos.

Pero el orgullo no podía tomarla de la mano antes de cruzar la calle, el orgullo no podía gastarle bromas hasta hacerla reír a carcajadas, el orgullo no alcanzaba para suplir todos los abrazos, todas las risas, las canciones y los regalos de Navidad que ya no podría compartir con sus hermanos.

Durante todo el día mantuvo una expresión estoica pero al caer la noche su máscara se resquebrajó. Una vez que los deudos se marcharon y los niños se acostaron, ella se refugió bajo las mantas para llorar en paz. Lloró porque los vivaces ojos de Gideon nunca más se encenderían con su risa, lloró porque Fabian nunca más volvería a secarle sus lágrimas, lloró porque sus hermanos, quienes habían cuidado de ella toda su vida, quienes habían irradiado luz y calidez adondequiera que fueran, ahora se hallaban atrapados en fríos cajones de madera bajo la tierra oscura.

Sus sollozos se volvieron más desesperados, su cuerpo se sacudía con la fuerza de su llanto, la almohada estaba empapada en lágrimas. El dolor la abrasaba por dentro, borrando todo lo demás.

Alguien levantó la manta bajo la cual se había escondido y luego sintió una mano acariciando sus cabellos. Ella siguió llorando, incapaz de detenerse. Sentía que nunca podría dejar de llorar, que nunca podría superar el dolor de haber perdido a Fabian y a Gideon.

Cuando pudo levantar la vista, vio a través de las lágrimas los ojos cálidos y comprensivos de Arthur, quien seguía acariciando sus cabellos. Él no le dijo que todo pasaría, que el tiempo sanaría las heridas. Él no le dijo que sus hermanos eran sólo dos más en la larga lista de víctimas que la guerra seguía cobrándose, siempre sedienta de más sangre. No le dijo que sus lágrimas eran inútiles, que no regresarían a Fabian y Gideon de la muerte. Por sobre todas las cosas, no le dijo que debía sentir orgullo en lugar de dolor, no le dijo que sus hermanos habían muerto como héroes.

No dijo nada, pero acarició sus cabellos con dulzura y luego la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola suavemente, depositando besos en su frente. Y Molly dejó que la abrazara, sus sollozos remitiendo poco a poco a medida que el dolor de la pérdida se mezclaba con el amor que sentía por Arthur, quien la comprendía mejor que nadie, que era su ancla y su sostén en medio del terror que los circundaba; que tal vez no fuera un valiente guerrero, pero era fuerte como una roca. La luz de sus convicciones, la calidez de su cariño valían mucho más para ella que esa palabra inútil que no alcanzaba a llenar el vacío que la partida de sus hermanos había dejado en su alma.

El orgullo.


	3. Ilusión

##  _Ilusión_

 

\- ¿No estarás embarazada otra vez, verdad? Sería el colmo.

La voz de la tía Muriel siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa, pero cuando se había pasado todo el día corriendo tras los mellizos, atendiendo a Ron y tratando de enseñar a sus hijos mayores geografía sin demasiado éxito debido a todas las interrupciones, entonces simplemente la sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿De dónde sacó semejante idea? – replicó, en un tono más cortante del que pretendía. La anciana se encogió de hombros.

\- Te sientes débil, te mareas, vomitas...

\- Eso fue sólo una vez y porque Fred le había echado a la comida –

\- ¡No fui yo, mamá, fue George! ¿Y qué significa la palabra “embarazada”?

Molly puso los brazos en jarras, sus ojos destellando.

\- Tú te vuelves a tu habitación, jovencito, y no saldrás de allí hasta que yo te diga. A ver si eso te enseña a dejar a Ronniekins en paz.

\- Yo no le hice na –

\- ¡Fred!

El niño se apresuró a marcharse, consciente aun a su corta edad de lo peligroso que era hacer enfadar a su madre. Molly dio un resoplido y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo de dividir la pila de ropa para lavar y planchar. Observó que la tía Muriel seguía mirándola con fijeza.

\- Tía Muriel, tuve cinco embarazos ya y nunca me sentí débil ni tuve mareos ni mucho menos vomité por las mañanas. Creo que a estas alturas ya sé distinguir los síntomas, ¿no cree?

Pero las palabras de la tía Muriel habían sembrado la semilla de la duda en su cabeza y esa noche no pudo dormir.

Ella y Arthur siempre habían soñado con tener una casa llena de niños, cuyas paredes contuviesen voces agudas y risas cantarinas, el sonido de pequeños pies descalzos corriendo por los pasillos y guerras de almohadas al atardecer. Ni sus escasas perspectivas económicas ni un futuro que se mostraba incierto habían logrado echar por tierra aquel sueño, aun con todas las burlas de sus hermanos y amigos y los reproches de la tía Muriel.

Molly debía admitir, sin embargo, que la llegada de los mellizos los había agotado sobremanera. Consumían más tiempo y energía que los otros tres niños juntos, y para colmo Arthur se había visto obligado a empezar a trabajar horas extra, justo en el momento en que la educación de Bill y Charlie comenzaba. La situación se les estaba yendo un poco de las manos, y tal vez deberían haber sido más prudentes, tal vez deberían haber esperado un poco más de tiempo, a que los mellizos fueran mayores y las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Pero el antiguo sueño de tener una hija, una niña que fuera su pequeña no había abandonado a Molly. Pese a que sabía que hacía generaciones que no nacía ninguna Weasley mujer, pese a que su tía Muriel dijo que era una irresponsable y que Fabian y Gideon le preguntaron si quería fundar la segunda sede de Hogwarts, Molly quería una niña y Arthur, quien secretamente deseaba lo mismo y simplemente no podía decirle no a su mujer, aceptó.

Molly habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no sintió un aguijón de decepción cuando se enteraron que la criatura que llevaba en el vientre sería otro niño. Pero cuando el pequeño comenzó a patear en su vientre el aguijón comenzó a desvanecerse, y cuando tuvo al pequeño Ronnie en brazos, con su naricita puntiaguda, sus pecas y sus brillantes ojos azules como los de su padre, ella supo que no lo hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo. Adoraba cada uno de sus cabellos, rojos como el fuego, cada uno de sus deditos, cada una de las muecas que hacía cuando lo levantaba de la cuna. Era tal vez el más parecido a Arthur de todos sus niños, al menos de acuerdo con las fotos de bebé que Bilius le había dado sin el consentimiento de su hermano, por lo que Molly sentía un afecto especial por él, aun cuando no siempre pudiera dedicarle toda su atención, con los otros cinco niños reclamando una mirada, un gesto, una caricia.

Molly adoraba a su pequeño Ron... pero su nacimiento había terminado con sus sueños de tener una niña. Ella no se engañaba al respecto. No se trataba solamente de que vivían en una situación económica precaria, siendo la carrera de Arthur trabada como era por todos aquellos que desdeñaban sus convicciones; o de que apenas les quedase tiempo o espacio en la casa para abarcar a todos sus niños. Era la guerra, esta maldita guerra que no terminaría nunca la que había destruido sus sueños de tener más niños.

Arthur y ella habían hablado muy seriamente, antes de tener cada uno de sus hijos, sobre los peligros que entrañaba traer un niño a este mundo en una época tan oscura. Sin embargo, con la impetuosidad e inocencia de la juventud, habían decidido que no permitirían que la guerra dominase sus vidas e hiciera sus elecciones por ellos, que no dejarían que sus esperanzas fuesen aplastadas por aquellos que tanto daño le hacían a su mundo. Muchos podrían decir que era una actitud egoísta, un acto de rebeldía o una estupidez, pero Molly sabía que era algo muy diferente lo que los impulsaba a seguir con su sueño: la ilusión. La ilusión de que en medio de la guerra y las tinieblas podrían construir un hogar que fuera un remanso de paz y luz, de amor y alegría en un mundo cada vez más oscuro y cruel.

Una parte de ella había creído ingenuamente que su amor, su tenacidad, su pura fuerza de voluntad serían suficientes para construir un edén, que su familia no sería tocada por el horror. Las muertes de Fabian y Gideon habían demostrado hasta qué punto estaba equivocada.

Por eso ahora la mera idea, la simple sospecha de que pudiera estar embarazada otra vez le ponía los pelos de punta. Recordaba los rostros fríos y tiesos de sus hermanos y sentía miedo, miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a una criatura de la cual ni siguiera era cierta su existencia.

Molly Prewett Weasley alguna vez se había considerado una mujer valiente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo, y tardó una semana en juntar el coraje para realizar el hechizo que le daría o no la razón a su tía Muriel. Cuando la luz que la rodeaba como un halo se volvió azul vio confirmadas sus sospechas, y en lugar de la alegría que había sentido en cada una de las anteriores ocasiones la invadió un pavor indescriptible.

No era sólo su apretada situación económica. No era solamente que Arthur ahora trabajaba del amanecer a la medianoche, fines de semana incluidos, ni que en la casa hubiera otros seis niños que demandasen su total atención.  Era la guerra, despiadada, fría e imparable, que aplastaba todo a su paso, que destruía familias y amistades, que regaba el mundo con muerte y dolor. ¿Cómo podrían proteger a una pobre criatura de una guerra que no perdonaba ni siquiera a los niños, cómo podrían brindarle seguridad cuando ellos mismos estaban en peligro, cómo podrían construirle un futuro cuando todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor?

 

-

 

Cuando Arthur Weasley traspuso el umbral de su casa, bien entrada la madrugada, supo de inmediato que algo marchaba mal. Molly lo estaba esperando, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, que estaba invadida por el olor a guiso que emanaba de una cacerola. No había nada inusual en ello, ya que su esposa siempre lo esperaba con un plato de comida caliente, sin importar qué tan tarde fuera o qué tan cansada pudiera estar. Pero su rostro...

Molly estaba siempre preocupada estos días, el miedo y el dolor nunca desaparecían por completo de su mirada. A Arthur le lastimaba verla así, pero después de la muerte de Fabian y Gideon lo entendía. Esa noche, sin embargo, sus ojos no reflejaban dolor o miedo... No reflejaban nada en absoluto.

Aun sabiendo que si algo le hubiera sucedido a los niños ella se lo habría hecho saber de inmediato, aun sabiendo que si la guerra se hubiera cobrado como víctima a alguno de sus amigos él lo habría sabido antes que ella, el pánico se apoderó de él. Con el pulso palpitándole a cien y la garganta completamente seca, apenas pudo musitar un quedo:

\- Molly, ¿qué pasa?

Ella tragó saliva, sus ojos fijos en su regazo. Ella nunca evitaba su mirada. El miedo se solidificó en su estómago.

Finalmente ella levantó la vista y él vio que el labio le temblaba.

\- Estoy... estoy embarazada.

Arthur se la quedó mirando de hito en hito, la mente completamente en blanco. Lenta, muy lentamente sus palabras fueron penetrando la densa niebla que parecía envolver su cerebro.

\- Oh – musitó y se dejó caer en una silla, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, las manos sobre las rodillas, la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos chocándose unos con otros sin que una sola idea coherente pudiera surgir de la maraña que se había vuelto su mente.

Molly dejó escapar un sollozo, y Arthur dio un respingo. Para su horror, vio sus ojos castaños brillantes de lágrimas antes de que se cubriera el rostro con las manos.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie en un salto y fue hacia ella.

\- ¡Molly! No llores, por favor no llores...

Sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse. Él trató de rodearla con sus brazos, pero ella se apartó de él.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? – dijo entrecortadamente – Estoy aterrada, y t-tú me odias...

Él se la quedó mirando, estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía ella creer...?

\- Ni siquiera me has mirado a la cara – continuó ella, su rostro aun oculto entre sus manos - ¿Crees que no sé que no es el mejor momento, que todos corremos peligro, que traer a otro niño ahora...?

Pero su voz se quebró en sollozos, impidiéndole continuar. Arthur observó cómo gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus dedos y caían sobre su delantal, sintiendo la vergüenza quemarle por dentro. Había sido la conmoción y no el enojo lo que le había impedido a Arthur decir nada, pero había lastimado a Molly y eso era imperdonable. Aun más imperdonable, sin embargo, sería observarla llorar sin tratar de mitigar su dolor, porque mucho tiempo atrás Arthur se había hecho la promesa de que él sería siempre quien secaría las lágrimas de Molly Prewett, quien intentaría proteger su corazón de todo mal.

\- Molly, mírame.

Ella siguió llorando, hasta que él tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro.

\- Por favor.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas partiéndole el corazón. Él nunca había querido ser quien la hiciera llorar. Tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el doloroso nudo en su garganta, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Un niño siempre es un regalo, venga cuando venga, y no podría dejar de querer ninguno de los hijos que tuviera contigo – Acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron tan cerca que él podría haberse fundido en su mirada – Tú eres mi luz, mi fuerza, y también lo son nuestros niños. No importa lo que pase, pero tú y yo sacaremos esta familia adelante.

Ella asintió lentamente y él sonrió, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besarla. Ella correspondió al beso, echándole los brazos al cuello, y al tiempo que él enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo cómo el calor le recorría el cuerpo y el beso se hacía más intenso, él supo que nunca había amado a esta mujer más que en ese momento.

Sus amigos se dividieron entre los que se mostraban preocupados y los que les gastaban bromas, y las amonestaciones de tía Muriel fueron exactamente lo que habían esperado, pero era la reacción de los niños la que a ellos realmente les importaba.

Charlie se rió, afirmando que ahora los Weasley podrían tener su propio equipo de Quidditch. Percy frunció el ceño, muy serio, y con su habitual agudeza preguntó dónde dormiría Ronnie cuando llegase el nuevo bebé. Por su tono lo que más parecía preocuparle era que mandasen a su hermanito a dormir con él, pero su padre se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, asegurándole que el bebé tendría su propia cuna y su propio cuarto, que él ya se encargaría de eso. El niño, evidentemente aliviado, sonrió entonces con esa sonrisa extraña que no podía quitarle su aspecto solemne y se declaró muy contento por tener otro hermano.

Los mellizos empezaron a disparar preguntas, la primera de las cuales dónde estaba el bebé. Su madre les explicó que se estaba haciendo, y los niños una vez más quisieron saber dónde se fabricaba un bebé. Ella se señaló la panza y George apoyó la oreja sobre ella, esperando escuchar un berrido distante, y Fred le levantó la blusa para mirar dentro de su ombligo, como si de una cerradura se tratase.

Bill, en cambio, permaneció en silencio, su rostro extrañamente inexpresivo. Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, y él se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿No estás contento, hijo?

Bill levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, quien se sorprendió al ver su mirada penetrante.

\- Papá... ¿Cómo llegó un bebé a meterse ahí dentro? – inquirió, sus ojos abriéndose al doble - ¡Por el ombligo no pudo haber pasado!

 

-

 

Estaban en una sala de San Mungo de paredes amarillas con guardas de conejitos que saltaban setos y corrían unos detrás de otros, discutiendo nombres. Con seis hijos varones, todos ellos con un primer y un segundo nombre, ya habían agotado la mayoría de los nombres de familiares y amigos. Arthur entonces propuso Alastor, dado que el Auror prácticamente le había salvado la vida un mes atrás. Molly dudaba y se volvió hacia la medibruja para preguntarle su opinión.

La mujer los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿En serio quieren ponerle Alastor?

Molly arrugó la nariz.

\- Es demasiado anticuado, ¿no? A mí también me lo pareció.

La medibruja se rascó la cabeza, confundida.

\- Más que anticuado, yo lo encuentro demasiado masculino.

Arthur y Molly se la quedaron mirando sin comprender.

\- Digo, nunca conocí a ninguna niña con ese nombre – trató de enmendar la pobre mujer – pero ustedes son los padres y es su decisión, claro está...

Molly apretó bien fuerte la mano de Arthur, sin atreverse a creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Es... es una niña?

\- ¿Está segura, completamente segura?

\- Sí, claro – respondió la medibruja, cada vez más confundida - ¿Es que querían un niño?

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron otra mirada.

\- No – respondió él – Una niña es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Y mientras Arthur le dedicaba una ancha sonrisa que ella correspondió y apretaba fuerte su mano, Molly sintió crecer en su interior, junto con su hija, la primera niña en generaciones y generaciones de Weasleys, algo nuevo. Primero fue un tímido aleteo, una llamita endeble que se encendió en su corazón al ritmo de los latidos de esa nueva vida que crecía dentro de su vientre, pero pronto fue haciéndose más fuerte, más poderoso, hasta que la embargó por completo aquello que había ya olvidado.

La ilusión.

 


	4. Belleza

##  _Belleza_

 

Un día, en medio del trajinar diario, en un breve intervalo de escasos minutos entre una tarea cotidiana y la siguiente, Molly Weasley levantó la vista para contemplarse en un espejo al pasar y su reflejo la asustó.

Molly Weasley, otrora Molly Prewett, nunca había sido arrebatadoramente hermosa. Su cabello no era plateado como claro de luna ni oscuro como la noche invernal, no era largo hasta la cintura ni suavemente rizado como el de las heroínas de los cuentos infantiles. Sus ojos eran de un sencillo marrón, con algunas chispas doradas si se los contemplaba bajo la luz adecuada, pero tanto su forma como su color eran regulares. Regulares también eran su barbilla y nariz, bonitas pero iguales a tantas otras.

No tenía un porte majestuoso ni piernas larguísimas, era más bien bajita y tendía a ser un tanto rellenita aun de pequeña. No tenía tampoco el cutis de porcelana, sino una piel tachonada de pecas cual estrellas en el cielo nocturno. No, nunca había sido arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Pero había sido bonita, y no era soberbia lo que cimentaba su opinión, sino los cumplidos recibidos de incontables muchachos a lo largo de sus años de colegio. Porque tal vez Molly no tuviera un físico perfecto ni un rostro delicado o exótico, pero sus ojos eran chispeantes; sus mejillas, rosadas, y las curvas de su cuerpo atraían las miradas de sus condiscípulos. Fueron varios los muchachos que se sintieron tentados de acariciar sus cabellos, sedosos y brillantes como el fuego, o de rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Molly, sin embargo, no se dejaba encandilar fácilmente por sus palabras bonitas ni por sus ademanes afectados, y pronto se ganó la fama de ser una presa difícil, lo cual lejos de disuadir a sus pretendientes hizo que pusieran aún mayor empeño.

Ninguno de ellos, por más atractivo o inteligente que pareciera, pudo atraer realmente su atención. Todos ellos le decían lo bonita que era, y le hablaban de sus cabellos y sus ojos, pero aun de joven Molly era capaz de darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos parecía estar interesado en sus palabras ni en sus pensamientos.

Todos menos Arthur, el prefecto larguirucho que llevaba anteojos y túnicas de segunda mano, con su expresión seria y sus modales respetuosos. Él era el único de los muchachos que se acercaba para hablarle que nunca le hacía cumplidos, que nunca intentaba declamar poesía torpemente ni trataba de tomar su mano o rodearle la cintura con el brazo. Se ofrecía a llevarle los libros, eso sí, pero por lo demás nunca hacía gala de la actitud galante y seductora de los otros muchachos. En lugar de decirle que sus ojos parecían caramelo fundido, Arthur le preguntaba qué tal le había parecido la última clase de Transformaciones; en vez de tomarla de la mano, Arthur le pedía ayuda con Encantamientos; en lugar de hacerle cumplidos, Arthur le pedía su opinión sobre las últimas noticias en _El Profeta_. Molly no tardó en darse cuenta de que Arthur Weasley era el único chico que parecía interesado en lo que ella tuviera para decir, el único que se preocupaba por escucharla, el único que veía más allá de sus rasgos bonitos y que al parecer apreciaba lo que veía, porque seguía caminando a su lado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevándole sus libros y pidiéndole sus opiniones.

Sus amigas no podían entender cómo había podido fijarse en él cuando había muchachos tanto más divertidos, tanto más atractivos, tanto más favorecidos por una buena posición social y conexiones importantes de lo que nunca estaría Arthur. Pero él era el único que no la hacía sentirse bonita, sino especial, el único que ella podía aprender a querer, tal vez porque era al único a quien no le importaba su belleza sino todo lo que ésta ocultaba.

Molly sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos días felices, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al contemplar la imagen en el espejo. Poco quedaba allí de la muchacha que había arrancado más de un suspiro al caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Su pelo, otrora sedoso y siempre peinado, ahora estaba sujetado de cualquier manera en un rodete, muchos de sus cabellos de punta después de batallar media hora para poder bañar a los mellizos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas ahora estaban pálidas, la piel debajo de sus pecas (que parecían más numerosas que nunca) tenía un tono ceniciento. Profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, que ya no chispeaban alegremente sino que parecían apagados como charcos de barro. La desgastada túnica que llevaba no la favorecía en absoluto: la hacía ver aún más pálida, amén de que ponía en evidencia los kilos que había aumentado con el último embarazo y de los que sospechaba que ya no podría librarse. En pocas palabras, estaba hecha un esperpento.

Poca importancia tenía, desde un punto de vista práctico, considerando que los únicos que podían verla eran los niños, que poco les preocupaba qué aspecto tuviera su madre siempre y cuando estuviera allí para repartir caricias, platos de comida caliente, palabras de consuelo y hasta gritos y reprimendas.  Su pelo rojo les importaba sólo para tirar de él, en el caso de Ginny cuando se dormía sobre su hombro, o para ocultar sus lágrimas en él cuando los varones se abrazaban a ella; de su boca sólo les interesaban los besos que ella depositaba en sus frentes, poco les importaba que sus manos estuvieran ásperas siempre y cuando estuvieran allí para acunarlos. La belleza poco les importaba a sus hijos y la única persona por la que Molly hubiera querido ser hermosa no estaba allí para verla: últimamente casi ni veía a Arthur, quien partía al alba y volvía bien entrada la noche, tan cansado que apenas alcanzaba a probar bocado antes que caerse dormido.

Dadas las circunstancias, a ella tampoco tendría que haberle importado, pero aún así le dolía profundamente el descubrimiento revelado por el cruel espejo. Nunca se consideró vanidosa, y hacía mucho que había aprendido que había cosas más valiosas, menos efímeras que la belleza, que tenía preocupaciones más urgentes en las que pensar. Pero de todos modos resultaba atroz constatar cuánto de su belleza, de su juventud, de su propia vida habían sido perdidas, robadas por el cansancio, el trabajo, la preocupación

_(esta maldita guerra que nunca acabaría)_

y la tarea hercúlea de cuidar y criar siete niños prácticamente sola. No se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado, sin  importar las burlas de sus amigas ni los reproches de su tía Muriel. Nunca podría desear no haber conocido a Arthur o no haber tenido sus hijos, su luz y su fuerza en tiempos terribles.

Lo que sí deseaba, en cambio, era que esta guerra nunca hubiese tomado lugar. Porque era conciente que no era solamente su propia belleza la que se había marchitado, sino que el mismo mundo alrededor suyo se había afeado. La fragancia de las flores era ahogada por el humo de casas que se quemaban hasta sus cimientos, la luz del sol se veía opacada por la niebla que despedían los Dementores, había campos interminables cuyo césped se había vuelto amarillento y seco; la misma Luna, otrora brillante y hermosa, ahora se veía inyectada en sangre. Los perfumes se volvían rancios, el sabor de las fresas se volvía amargo en su boca, contaminado por el miedo; los mismos colores se apagaban poco a poco hasta que todo quedaba aplastado por un gris sofocante, el gris de la niebla, la muerte y la desesperanza.

Había muchas cosas espantosas sucediendo en ese momento

_(familias divididas, niños asesinados, criaturas oscuras acechando en las sombras, tantas, tantas muertes)_

pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir deseos de llorar por la luz y la belleza perdidas, su corazón no podía evitar romperse al contemplar cómo se había reducido a escombros y cenizas todo lo que ella había amado alguna vez.

Ahora la tierra era yerma y fría; el cielo, gris y opaco. La primavera se había marchado de sus vidas, tal vez para no regresar jamás, y el invierno largo y cruel les robaba poco a poco su vitalidad, su juventud, su fuerza, hasta dejar carcasas vacías de lo que una vez fue.

Ella no era la excepción. El cabello descuidado, las líneas de preocupación que surcaban su rostro como ríos, las sombras que rodeaban sus ojos: todo ello eran meros detalles, pequeñas menudencias sin importancia. Lo terrible, lo que le rompía el corazón, era ver la mirada vacía y desprovista de vida que reflejaba el espejo, ver su energía vital diluyéndose, las arenas del tiempo erosionar su fortaleza, sus ganas de vivir, hasta dejarla como poco más que un mecanismo de relojería que funcionaba por inercia, un cadáver viviente aferrándose a una vida que ya no le pertenecía.

 _Es la guerra_ , se dijo a sí misma, _es la guerra la que te hace pensar así, la que te hace sentir que la vida se te escapa entre los dedos. Una vez que la guerra pase, las aguas volverán a su cauce, la luz de sol inundará la casa, la primavera vestirá de verde el mundo otra vez. Una vez que la guerra pase..._

Pero ésa era la cuestión. Porque a veces se preguntaba

(en medio de la noche, cuando las sombras se comían al mundo, cuando se miraba al espejo y veía un espectro, cuando sentía que la muerte le pisaba los talones)

si la guerra acabaría alguna vez o si sería una maldición eterna, condenada a repetirse en cada generación.

Otras veces, en cambio, se preguntaba si una vez que terminase la guerra quedaría algo que valiese la pena, algo sobre lo cual pudieran reconstruir su mundo, sanar sus heridas, o si la sombra de la guerra dejaría sólo cenizas tras de sí, sólo un desierto de lágrimas secas donde alguna vez ellos habían sido felices, jóvenes.

Los pensamientos sombríos enturbiaron su mente y su alma el resto del día. Aunque evitase mirar en el espejo, aunque no saliera al jardín para no sentir la neblina enfriar su corazón, la imagen de fealdad, de desgaste, de muerte parecía seguirla adondequiera que fuese. El mundo una vez había sido un lugar hermoso, nuevo, lleno de maravillas por descubrir. Ahora era un páramo yermo, un cementerio de esperanzas muertas.

No sucedió nada especial ese día. Nada que interrumpiese la rutina de trabajo y miedo contenido en la que se había convertido su vida, nada que prodigase un poco de luz y calidez que pudiesen diluir las sombras que la envolvían. Y sin embargo, la luz y el calor volvieron a ella un día.

Un día, ella estaba lavando los platos y pelando papas a un tiempo, llenando el vacío con palabras huecas, porque los silencios podían volverse peligrosos. Un día, igual al anterior, idéntico al próximo, Molly levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido, que la observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Él dio un respingo y para su sorpresa, un suave rosa tiñó sus mejillas.

\- Nada, es que... estás hermosa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, claro.

\- No, de veras – insistió él, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a ella – Tenías la boca fruncida, así, la luz te daba en el pelo y parecía como si se encendiera... – Con un gesto nervioso se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz – Ya sabes que nunca fui bueno con las palabras...

No, nunca lo fue, pero Arthur nunca había necesitado palabras, ni tampoco las necesitaba ahora. Ella podía verse reflejada en sus ojos, pero a diferencia del espejo de la sala, no veía una mujer agotada por el miedo y la preocupación, no veía una sombra de tiempos más felices. En los ojos de Arthur veía reflejado el amor que él sentía por ella, y ese amor la embellecía, le daba fuerzas. Porque Arthur, a diferencia de otros, no sólo veía su hermosura, sino también su fuerza, su valentía, y eso era lo que Molly veía reflejado en su mirada, cálida y luminosa como una tarde de primavera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Molly se sintió fuerte, se sintió hermosa y joven, pero por sobre todo, se sintió _viva_. Y se dio cuenta que allí, en las sonrisas desdentadas de los mellizos, en los pucheros de Ron cuando tropezaba con los muebles, en los gorjeos de Ginny, agitando sus manitas diminutas en la cuna, en el flequillo de Percy, que le cubría el rostro cuando se quedaba dormido sobre las brillantes ilustraciones de un libro, en la expresión de maravilla de Charlie al montar en su escoba, en la risa de Bill resonando por toda la casa, y en los ojos de Arthur, retazos de cielo de verano donde siempre sería joven, donde siempre sería amada, allí se encontraba lo que ella había creído perdido.

La belleza.

 


	5. Valor

##  _Valor_

 

Lo que nadie contaba nunca, lo que nadie escribía en las épicas, lo que nadie cantaba en sus loas, era lo desgarradoramente terrible que podía ser, no ya enfrentarse al enemigo y a peligros inimaginables, sino esperar. Esperar una noticia, una señal, esperar junto a la puerta, esperar mirando el reloj, esperar sintiendo la desesperación arremeter contra la razón cuando los minutos pasaban y no regresaban. Esperar.

Molly Weasley esperaba. Esperaba, como tantas otras veces, que su marido volviera a casa, esperaba recibir noticias nefastas, esperaba que él la abrazase para tranquilizarla, esperaba que una voz amiga y temblorosa le anunciara que nunca más volvería a verlo. Esperaba.

Esperaba, y el miedo le atenazaba el pecho, esperaba, y ya no había ocupación útil que le impidiera retorcerse las manos. Era una misión más, era una guerra más, pero los años transcurridos entre una y otra no habían calmado su ánimo, no habían sosegado su ansiedad. De ser posible ahora era peor que nunca, porque su miedo y su ansiedad se multiplicaban por cada uno de sus seres queridos, cada uno de sus amigos, cada uno de sus hijos, ahora lo suficientemente mayores para verse atrapados en esta guerra.

Molly esperaba y temía por Ginny, lejos de casa y en un castillo que ya no contaba con la protección de Dumbledore. Temía por Percy, alejado de su corazón y su familia; temía por los gemelos, tan impetuosos, tan impulsivos; temía por Charlie, valiente e incapaz de dejar a ningún amigo atrás, costase lo que costase. Temía por Ron, de quien hacía meses que no tenía noticias, quien andaba por sólo Merlín sabía donde cumpliendo una misión de la que nadie conocía nada. Temía por Arthur, quien seguía luchando con el mismo fervor que cuando era joven aunque ya no le acompañasen las fuerzas ni los reflejos. Y temía por Bill, y su temor era compartido por la bella muchacha sentada junto a la ventana, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, su cabello bañado de plata.

Cuando Molly posó sus ojos en Fleur Delacour por primera vez, no le produjo una buena impresión. La muchacha era bellísima, pero también era demasiado conciente de ello y lo dejaba traslucir en sus maneras altaneras, en su tono afectado. Era una joven a la que el mundo le había dado todo lo que ambicionaba sólo con una caída de ojos, una joven que jamás había tenido que esforzarse por nada. Los deseos simplemente se le cumplían a chicas como ella, porque había muchos hombres dispuestos a ir hasta los confines del universo para ello.

Fleur nunca había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo en su vida y naturalmente no se esforzó demasiado en caerle bien a la familia de su prometido. Molly tampoco se esforzó demasiado en apreciarla.

Tal vez, como Arthur había dicho, Molly no se resignaba a que su pequeño se hiciera mayor, o tal vez le quería tanto que ninguna muchacha le parecería suficiente para él. Tal vez simplemente no comprendiese a Fleur, porque era tan diferente a ellos como el sol a la luna, el mar al bosque, el canto de sirena a una canción de cuna. Tal vez sentía un poco de resentimiento porque Fleur era todo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado – lo que a todas les hubiera gustado – ser de joven y nunca había sido. Tal vez era todo eso, mezclado y confundido entre su irritación por su acento afectado y su enojo por su falta de tacto. Molly no lo sabía con certeza.

Lo que sí sabía era que lo consideraba una decisión precipitada, que Bill y Fleur sólo habían decidido casarse porque la guerra había empezado su cuenta regresiva, que un año era demasiado poco para conocerse lo suficiente, que eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado impulsivos. El casamiento era un error.

Los gemelos ponían los ojos en blanco, Arthur callaba y Ron se encogía de hombros mientras Ginny le preguntaba si ella y su padre no habían tenido la misma edad que Bill y Fleur cuando contrajeron matrimonio, también en medio de una guerra. Era cierto. Molly y Arthur habían sido igual de jóvenes; la guerra a su alrededor, igual de terrible cuando decidieron casarse. Pero aun así, aun así todo había sido diferente.

Ella conocía a Arthur. No sólo porque habían sido condiscípulos durante siete años en Hogwarts, sino porque en los ojos azules de Arthur Weasley podía leerse su alma, sus sueños, sus miedos. Y él la conocía a ella mejor que nadie, porque era el único que se molestaba en mirar más allá de la superficie, en escuchar lo que ella decía y también lo que callaba. Un lazo muy fuerte los unía, un lazo que iba más allá de un enamoramiento, de un capricho pasajero, un lazo que los había mantenido unidos en los momentos más oscuros. Cada uno de ellos era la fuerza, el valor, el consuelo del otro, era su punto de apoyo y la luz que guiaba sus pasos. Su amor, que los había mantenido cuerdos, que les había dado fuerzas para continuar, nacía no de un deslumbramiento efímero, sino de la confianza, del compromiso y también del sacrificio. Porque ambos habían tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para ganar otras y los altibajos habían sido muchos, pero siempre habían tenido lo necesario para seguir.

Molly no estaba segura de que Bill y Fleur lo tuvieran. No estaba segura de qué podía ver él en ella, más allá de su belleza deslumbrante, pero la belleza era frágil y efímera, se desvanecía pronto y nada sólido podía construirse sobre ella. Tampoco estaba segura de que Fleur viera en él las cualidades que realmente valían las pena, las cualidades que hacían a un hombre diferente al resto. No, Molly no creía que el amor de Bill y Fleur fuera lo suficientemente sólido para resistir los tiempos que se avecinaban, no creía que pudiera servirles de sostén en épocas tan oscuras, no como Arthur lo había sido para ella y ella para él.

Cuando Fleur le arrancó el ungüento de la mano esa terrible noche en la enfermería de Hogwarts y Molly vio la mirada decidida en sus ojos claros, escuchó la nota de acero en su voz, empezó a preguntarse si tal vez no se había equivocado. Cuando vio la ternura infinita con que la muchacha – _la mujer_ – atendía a su prometido, cuando vio cómo los ojos de Bill brillaban cuando ella sonreía, Molly se permitió aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Pero Molly no estuvo segura de que Fleur era la indicada para Bill hasta esa noche, cuando la vio conservar la calma mientras él se alistaba para su misión. Cuando se le dijo que debía quedarse en La Madriguera esa noche, Fleur no protestó. Había participado en numerosas misiones para la Orden, había corrido grandes riesgos y demostrado su valentía. No era una muñeca de porcelana a la que hubiera que cuidar. Sin embargo, no protestó.

Otra mujer podría haberse sentido insultada y haber insistido en que la dejaran ir. O peor aun: podría haber insistido para que su marido no la abandonara, para que no la dejara atrás para ir a enfrentarse peligros inimaginables. Podría haberse mostrado débil, tozuda, podría haber derramado lágrimas que rompieran el corazón de su marido.

Ella no. Ella aceptó la decisión de la Orden apretando los dientes y ayudó a ultimar los detalles de la misión sin dejar escapar una sola queja. Llegado el momento abrazó a su marido, pero no le exigió que la llevara con él, no lo empequeñeció obligándolo a quedarse a su lado mientras los demás luchaban. Lo besó en los labios y lo dejó partir para que cumpliera con su misión, y nadie sabía como Molly lo difícil que era hacerlo. Dejarlo partir, sin poder acompañarlo, sin saber lo que podía sucederle; esperar, esperar interminablemente mientras las horas pasaban y nuevos horrores se perfilaban en la mente, cuando todo lo terrible que podía suceder cobraba vida en su imaginación.

Pero aun así Fleur lo dejó partir, y no dejó que viera sus ojos húmedos, no dejó que escuchara el sollozo en su voz, y sólo Molly sabía el desgarro que la joven estaba sufriendo por dentro, porque su dolor era el suyo propio, al ver partir a su marido y su hijo, tal vez para no volver jamás.

Molly sintió entonces una mano cálida envolver las suyas y al levantar la vista vio el rostro de Fleur, los ojos húmedos pero una determinación de acero brillando debajo de las lágrimas sin derramar.

\- Estagán bien, Molly. Lo sé.

Molly apretó su mano en respuesta, y las dos mujeres esperaron y desesperaron juntas, hasta que al despuntar el alba las figuras altas y delgadas de Bill y Arthur se perfilaron contra el horizonte.

Fleur soltó un grito de alegría y saltó de la silla, volcándola, para echar a correr y arrojarse en los brazos de su marido. Él correspondió a su abrazo apretándola contra el pecho y besando cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Molly no dio un salto ni echó a correr. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, enderezó la silla volcada, y echó a andar por el sendero con paso tranquilo. Arthur la imitó y ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino. No se abrazaron de inmediato, no se besaron apasionadamente, simplemente se miraron a los ojos, viendo en ellos todo lo que necesitaban saber, reflejando todo lo que necesitaban expresar.

_Tardaron mucho..._

**_Lo sé_ **

_¿Cómo estás?_

**_Ahora que estoy aquí contigo, estoy bien..._ **

_Estaba asustada, no llegaban..._

**_Lo siento, lo siento tanto..._ **

_No importa, ahora estás aquí..._

**_...en casa..._ **

Y entonces sí, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella hundió el rostro en su hombro, respirando su perfume, absorbiendo su calor, y poco a poco Molly sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo, que una vez más se sentía segura, y Arthur la besó en la frente, expresando más amor con aquel gesto que con las palabras de afecto más encendidas.

Por encime del hombro, ella vio a Bill besar en la frente a Fleur, cuyos ojos refulgían como estrellas y supo que ellos, como Arthur y Molly, tenían lo necesario para sostenerse uno al otro en estos tiempos oscuros.

El valor.

 


End file.
